ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Championship Wrestling
Danger Championship Wrestling (DCW) is a professional wrestling company currently in the IFWA. The first show aired on July 3, 2008. Currently it is the top rated show in the IFWA and features many superstars from all around the world. DCW has only one television program, Rampage, which airs weekly on Thursday, although it occassionally airs on other days due to other programming that sometimes airs on the IFWA Network. Brand History DCW began airing on the IFWA Network on July 3, 2008. The show featured Vampiro who won the main event of the night to become the first DCW World Heavyweight Champion. DCW also has featured monthly pay-per-views that featured many great matches. And during summer 2009, DCW went on a summer hiatus. DCW began to air again in September 2009. DCW quickly began gaining fans worldwide quickly dipping into international markets. July 31, 2008, marked the first time DCW began venturing to international venues. DCW has since aired from Canada, Puerto Rico, England, Japan, Jamaica, Mexico, China, Greece, France, and Spain. At the end of 2008, DCW formed a talent-exchange program with the Southside Wrestling Group. The agreement ended in May 2009 when SWG folded due to the investers pulling out of the company. During the 2009 hiatus of DCW, Legacy began appearing on the Insane Fighting Alliance program, Knockout. They feuded with their One Hit Wonders which culminated with an Elimination Chamber Match between the two groups. In the end, Legacy won. The following week, Randy Orton challenged the IFA Champion for the title. Orton won the match. On September 27, 2009, Randy Orton won the vacant DCW World Heavyweight Championship, thus unifying both titles to become the first Unified World Heavyweight Champion in DCW history. DCW is seen by most as the most dominate brand in the entire IFWA. It is the first brand to enter the IFWA and is currently one of the few brands to be in the IFWA since it began, along with the Insane Fighting Alliance and Full Metal Wrestling. Roster Male Wrestlers *Amazing Red *Chris Harris *Christopher Daniels *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Consequences Creed *David Hart Smith *Desmond Wolfe *James Storm *Jeff Hardy *Jushin “Thunder” Liger *Kofi Kingston *Marcus Cor Von *Masato Tanaka *Milano Collection AT *Mr. Kennedy *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Ricky Banderas *Ron Killings *Sandman *Sting *Suicide *Ted DiBiase, Jr. *Teddy Hart *Tyson Kidd *Vampiro Female Wrestlers *Angelina Love *Maryse *Natalie Neidhart *Rain *Sojourner Bolt *Taylor Wilde *Trish Stratus *Velvet Sky Other Personalities *Mick Foley (General Manager) *Joey Styles (Backstage Interviewer) Tag Teams & Stables *''America's Most Wanted''- Chris Harris & James Storm *''Brothers in Paint ''- Sting & Vampiro *''Enigmatic Duo ''- Jeff Hardy & CM Punk *''Hart Foundation ''- Teddy Hart & David Hart Smith *''Priceless ''- Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase, Jr. *''The Beautiful People ''- Angelina Love & Velvet Sky *''Legacy ''- Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr., Teddy Hart, Cody Rhodes, David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, & Natalie Neidhart Title History DCW World Heavyweight Championship = DCW United States Championship DCW Million Dollar Championship DCW Women's Championship DCW Tag Team Championship